Forgotten? Nope
by fanfatic08
Summary: December 24th. It's always the same. Alone... I felt a hint of hope. Hope that she came for a reason other than Christmas. But I didn't want to let it get to me, I didn't want to get hurt. But when did she ever hurt me? Please R&R.


**--.-.-..-..-…-..-..-.-.--**

**Forgotten? Nope.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**One Shot**

**By: Fanfatic08**

**--.-.-..-..-…-..-..-.-.—**

**A/N: This is just a short one shot I came up with while looking at the rain and remembering Ryoma's birthday. Hope you like it. Please, read and review.**

I yawned as I sat up in my cozy bed. I looked down at the foot of my bed to see Karupin sleeping. I turned to the window, hoping for good weather. But, just as it has been for many times, the weather was the opposite of what I've hoped for. It was raining.

"Raining again, huh?" I muttered as I got up, glancing at my mini calendar. December 24, my birthday.

After taking a shower and changing, I went down the stairs and looked around. No one was there. I saw a note on the dining table. Beside it was my breakfast. I sat down and read the note.

_Ryoma-san,_

_I went shopping for the Christmas Eve. Oh, and auntie took uncle to buy some things. See you this evening._

_-Nanako_

Gone, they're gone. I'm alone… again. I guess it wouldn't be so bad. I've gotten used to it, after all. I removed the plastic covering my food. I stared at it for a few minutes before deciding that I didn't feel like eating. So, I covered it again and got up.

"What to do…?" I looked around until my eyes settled on my tennis racket. I looked outside and cursed as I dismissed the idea of going out to play tennis immediately.

I walked around the house, looking for something to do. I finally settled with reading. So, I went around the house searching for something good to read.

"Bingo!" There were some magazines under the low table.

I opened one of the magazines without looking at the front page. I flipped through the pages not looking at the contents. Realizing that I wasn't really reading it, I forced myself to focus. I looked at the page I was at and immediately regretted it. I threw the magazine out and watched as the rain ruined it.

"Darn!" I rubbed my eyes trying to forget that image.

What was I thinking? I completely forgot where I was. I was at that perverted old man's territory. Feeling disgusted, I picked up all the magazines and threw it out. I left the room without looking back.

Karupin. I remembered my beloved cat. I could always play with him.

"Karupin," I called as I entered my room.

"Meow…," he purred at me before going back to sleep.

I guess the weather's affecting him, too. There's nothing to do.

"Maybe I'll just go back to sleep…," I said as I lay in bed.

-tick-tock-tick-tock-

Darn that. I glared at my clock before getting up. I couldn't sleep. I walked out my room, glancing at the sleeping Himalayan cat. I stood at the foot of the stairs, not knowing what to do. This is making me INSANE!

"A-anou… I-is anyone home?" a familiar voice came from behind the front door.

"…" Who could that be?

"A-anyone?" the female voice was heard again.

Why does it sound so familiar? I walked to the said door.

"I guess no one's here," the voice became smaller.

"Ryuuzaki?" Could it be her?

"I better go then." The shadow seen through the door turned.

"Matte," I said as I slid the door open.

"R-Ryoma-kun!" She stuttered as her wide eyes looked at me, surprised.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, noting the bag on her right hand and an umbrella on her left. I felt a hint of hope- hope that she came for my birthday. But I told myself not to let it get to my head. I didn't want to hurt myself just because of false hope.

"A-anou…, I just wanted to…," her voice trailed off as she looked away blushing.

I know I told myself not to let it get to my head, but it already did. I was hoping that she had come here for a reason other than Christmas- that she actually remembered my birthday. It was reckless hoping like this for it can lead to pain, but it was her- she has yet to let me down.

I kept my expressionless face on and looked at her, urging her to continue. Underneath, I was nervous. What if she's here for an early Christmas greeting? That was more likely, after all, people keep forgetting. They only remember Christmas. But then, I was already hoping… hoping that maybe, just maybe, it'll be different this year. Maybe there will be a change. Maybe she was all I needed.

"I-I was told it was your b-birthdays, so…" she said while handing me the bag she was holding. "Happy Birthday, Ryoma-kun!" she greeted, blushing.

Hearing that, I couldn't help but smile.

_**-/-/-/-/-**_

"Oi, Echizen!" Momoshiro shouted as he let himself in along with the other regulars.

"Sorry for intruding," Oishi said before entering.

"Nya, how come nobody seems to be here?" Eiji said, peeping through every door.

"Saa…," Fuji said, smiling.

"What is it?" Momoshiro went to the smiling tensai and grinned.

"Wha-" Momoshiro covered Eiji's mouth before pointing to the couple sitting in front of the television, asleep.

"Ii… data." Inui started scribbling on his notebook.

"So young… so young…," Momoshiro couldn't help but grin wider.

"But age doesn't matter when it comes to love, right?" Eiji joined in.

"10 laps around the Echizen residence," Tezuka ordered.

"Nya, but it's raining and-" Eiji couldn't continue.

"Hai, buchuo." Momoshiro covered Eiji's mouth, not wanting any additional laps.

"Fssh…," Kaidoh hissed as if he wanted to join. (He is quite fond of running, don't you think?)

So, Eiji, Momoshiro and Kaidoh left to run laps.

"What should we do now?" Oishi asked, setting the food they brought on the table. He was about to move to the group when he accidentally tripped on a chair and stumbled.

The green haired prodigy woke up at the sound. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. His eyes widened when he saw his senpai-tachi.

"N-nani?" Ryoma exclaimed, waking Sakuno up.

"Echizen…," Fuji smiled.

"R-ryoma-kun?" Sakuno asked. Then, "S-senpai-tachi?" she exclaimed when she saw everyone looking at them.

"So young… so young…," Momoshiro said from the outside.

Eiji's laughter was heard.

This year really was different… TOO different.

**A/N: How was it? I hoped you liked/hated it enough to leave a review. Comments and flames are welcome. Anonymous and signed reviews are accepted. Thanks.**


End file.
